


All Wars Must End, but The One in My Heart Will Not

by balkani



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: After The Battle For Detroit, Blue Blood, Caretakers - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Trauma, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gavin Reed is an asshole, Gore, Hank is Connor's dad, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Josh's Dead, M/M, Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Minor Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human), Minor Violence, North's Dead, Oblivious Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Politics, President Warren is An Asshole, Presumed Dead, Simon needs to be protected, Slow Burn, Smitten Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Sumo is best boy, after the revolution, injuries, kara is a mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balkani/pseuds/balkani
Summary: It's after the revolution, and all of Markus's friends are dead.For now.





	All Wars Must End, but The One in My Heart Will Not

**Author's Note:**

> there aren't enough sarkus fics out there so I'm here to supply.  
> Hope you enjoy!

The date was November 11th, 2038. 

The Battle for Detroit was over, but it wasn’t everything everyone hoped for.

 

Markus sat alone, watching over his people. They mingled with each other, expressing a whole wave of emotions that came from finally being liberated. Connor had left, saying that he needed to see a “Lieutenant Anderson”, which Markus understood. Everyone wanted to be with their loved ones that night. 

 

Except, Markus couldn’t.

 

His generals, his companions, his friends, were all dead.

All three.

 

North had died while running away from soldiers in Jericho. Markus left her. 

His mind filled with regret as he remembered her outstretched hand, but he pushed it aside. 

Josh had died in his arms, choking on his own blood. 

And Simon… had given his life for Markus. Simon had given Markus his heart, the only thing that could have kept Markus alive that night. 

 

Markus turned to the nearest android and gave them swift orders to make sure everyone found a place to stay safe.

 

He had something he needed to do.

  
  


Markus retrieved Simon, Josh, and North’s bodies. He had managed to find North’s on a whim--she just happened to have blown up on shore, her legs missing but he still dragged her home.

 

Where was home, again? 

Not Jericho anymore. The ship had sunk, leaving nothing but a small pillar of steam in its wake. 

Then where?

 

The only thing that he had on his mind was Carl’s house. Could he even go back there? He had just been, and Carl seemed extremely weak. Markus didn’t know how he would react to his son, covered in dirt, mud, and blood of both colors, asking for asylum in his home. While dragging three dead androids behind him on a sled. Oh, yeah, Carl would definitely let him in.

 

Yeah, right.

It was the one place that Markus knew, though. He couldn’t really think straight through the haze of shock and adrenaline that was coursing through his blue veins. 

  
  


An hour later, he finally reached Carl’s house. The android from earlier was waiting for them at the door.

 

“Markus. Carl’s expecting you,” he said, gesturing into the house. “Do you want some help with those?” He pointed to the bodies. 

“I’ve got it, thanks,” Markus muttered, pulling the sled into the foyer. Panting, he set down the rope and slumped over on the wall. He had smudged thirium all over the floor. Oh. He hadn’t noticed the rather large cut on his leg.

 

And then he passed out.

 

He woke up in a large armchair. Scanning his surroundings, he noticed that he was in Carl’s living room. It was still dark outside, maybe around two in the morning? His wound was clean, bandaged, but not sewn up. He was wearing different clothes--a shirt of his from when he still lived here. Carl must have kept it. His internal systems were fine, aside from his leg, but his friend's bodies were nowhere to be found. 

He tried to get up, but couldn’t. His leg was still too weak to stand on, especially without stitches. 

Looking around, Markus tried to find a place where he could hold on to while trying to walk. One of Carl’s wheelchairs had been placed conveniently to his left. 

 

Wheeling himself around his old house was fucking hard. God, he was glad that Carl had been wheeled around instead of having to do it himself. 

Heading into the kitchen, he noticed that everything was slightly dusty. Carl didn't eat solids anymore, he guessed.

 

Markus took the wheelchair lift up to the second floor.  The guest bathroom was just down the hall, but a few bedrooms preceded it. He happened to glance in one and stopped.

 

There laid Simon's body, empty and cold. He had been gently placed on the old bedspread, eyes closed and hands folded over his heart. Or, well, the hole where his heart had been.

 

Markus silently went into the bedroom, not wanting to disturb the hushed atmosphere in the room. His wheelchair creaked as he managed to find the strength to stumble onto the bed. He sat down, staring at his friend. A friend who had given his life for him. 

 

Markus caught himself before he could let out the choked noise that threatened to climb its way out of his throat.  God... they were all dead. 

Not coming back.

 

The doorbell rang.

 

"Would you get that, Alex?"

 

Markus heard footsteps retreat downstairs, presumably Carl's new android, the AX700. He heard the door open, and some murmuring. 

"Markus?" he heard the android call. "It's for you." Some more murmuring, and then,

"Oh, he's coming up. Don't come down."

He wasn't planning on moving, anyways. The android was making his way up into the dark bedroom. Markus didn't look over when he heard the door creak.

 

"What do you want?" Markus said, without any real malice.

Silence. 

Markus turned. An android with no skin was standing in the door.  Markus scanned him and noticed that he was a genderless android. 

That was the only thing that he got from them. Everything else on their body glitched out when he tried to read them.

 

"Are you hurt?" he asked, the protective instincts he had kicking in. They still didn't respond, only reaching out.  Markus let them touch him. 

He retracted his skin as well and received a flurry of pictures and sounds and colors that cluttered up his brain. The only thing that he could distinguish was one word.

rA9. 

The android let go of Markus's arm and gestured towards Simon inquisitively. 

"He's...was my friend," Markus said. "His name was Simon."

The android moves to touch Simon's body, but Markus moves their hand away on instinct.  They turned to him, surprised. 

"Oh," Markus says. "Sorry. Go on, it's fine."

They proceed to interface with Simon while Markus looks away, embarrassed. Why had he been so adamant to the android, presumably rA9, touching his friend?

He guessed it was from grief. 

When Markus looked back up, he found that the android was gone. 

"rA9?" he called out.  

A few seconds later, the android reappeared, holding something in their hands. A thirium pump.

"Where did you get that, rA9?" Markus asked, fear creeping into his mind. What if they had taken it from the AX700? Who would look after Carl? He then noticed that it had minimal blue blood on it. They had to have taken it from a body. 

"North. Did you take that from a female android's body?"

RA9 nodded, walking over to Simon's body.  Markus looked on as the android lifted up Simon's shirt, revealing the white material underneath, and the gaping blue hole where his thirium pump once was.  

"Wait--what're you...!" 

Markus tried to stop them, but it was too late. They pressed the thirium pump into Simon's body, clicking it in place. The surrounding area changed from white to Simon's skin, and Simon's finger twitched.

Markus leapt to his feet, injury be damned. He rushed to Simon's side, brushing his blonde hair out of his eyes. 

"Simon? Simon, can you hear me?" 

Simon made a quiet humming noise, almost too quiet. Markus looked up so that he could thank the android, but they were gone.  

Markus scanned Simon and nearly cried. His vitals were rising. However, he wouldn't be fully conscious for another two hours and three minutes exactly. 

Markus picked Simon up, bridal style, and moved him into a nearby chair while he pulled back the bedspread. He then laid Simon's unconscious body onto the bed and pulled the covers up. 

Markus thought that he looked peaceful, almost sleeping. 

Then, his leg buckled. As he fell, he thought,

_ Oh. My leg. _

And hit the floor. 

 

It was a bit of a struggle getting back up, but Markus managed to pull on the wheelchair to stabilize himself. Sighing, he plopped himself into it, and wheeled himself back into the hallway. The other three bedrooms were all closed, and Markus thanked rA9 for that. He got himself into the bathroom, and found Carl’s stash of thirium for emergencies. He also found a sutures kit, which would do nicely for his wound until he could cauterize it. Opening it, he found everything he needed, and began to get to work.

 

About half an hour later, Markus had finally stitched his leg up, cleaned the wound, and packed the kit away. He stood up, testing his leg. A bit wobbly, but it would do. Pain had become somewhat of a usual feeling for Markus after he turned deviant. 

 

He walked out of the bathroom, using his wheelchair as a makeshift crutch. The wheelchair itself was one of Carl’s more expensive ones, and he noted that there was thirium all over it. He had been planning to put it in Simon’s room for him once he woke up, but he definitely needed to clean it first. Heading downstairs, he noticed the absurd amount of thirium smeared on the wall where he had passed out. Damn, did that AX700 not do anything? 

The wall would have to wait. Markus only had one hour and thirty minutes before Simon woke up, and he still needed to clean the chair and cauterize his wound.

 

Cleaning the chair was easy. He had placed it in Simon’s room for ease of access, but his leg was another matter. He decided that asking Carl might be a good idea.

 

Quietly, he entered Carl’s room, where the AX700 was standing near his bed.

 

“How is he?” Markus asked, voice lowered. The android gestured towards the heart monitor.

“He’s stable, for now. He’s been fluctuating ever since I told him you returned,” the android said, picking up one of Carl’s charts. “You should be able to talk to him when he wakes up for breakfast in a couple hours.”

“A couple hours?” Markus asked, wishing he had a watch. “What time is it?”

“It is exactly four fifty-three AM,” the android said promptly. 

Markus went silent. How was it, that only seven hours ago, he had been fighting for his people? Seven hours ago, his friends had been alive. Seven hours ago… androids were slaves.

The reality of it crashed into Markus like a tidal wave. He had lost, and gained, everything in a span of less than twelve hours. And, it hurt. Not just physically, but mentally.  

 

All of a sudden, Markus heard a loud cough from down the hallway.  _ Simon. _ He left the android to care for Carl, and rushed down the hallway into Simon’s room. He was waking up early. The room was dark, save for a soft blue light emanating from Simon’s chest and LED. Markus quietly crept to Simon’s side, kneeling on the floor beside him. He grabbed Simon’s hand gently, squeezing it. Simon shifted towards Markus ever so slightly.

“M...Markus?” Simon softly muttered. 

Markus was elated, there was no other word for it. He wanted to cry, he really did, but he was in so much shock that his friend was back that he couldn’t. 

“Simon, it’s me, it’s Markus. Please, please…” Markus took to it like a mantra, whispering it over and over again. Simon continued to shift, his face a mask of pain.

“Markus...it’s dark. So dark. Where are you, Markus?...” 

Markus looked up. Simon was restless at this point, and Markus realized that he was panicking. He quickly retracted his skin from his hand and placed it on Simon’s forehead. Simon quieted quickly, face going from contorted in pain to one of relief. 

And then, he opened his eyes. 

Markus started to cry. One of Simon’s eyes was a solid black, the red iris being the only thing visible. The other eye was fine, the white and blue that it should be. Simon looked around, his eyes finally resting on Markus.

“Why are you crying, M-Markus?” Simon said, reaching a hand up to touch Markus’s where it rested on his forehead. 

Markus shook his head, unable to speak. His throat constricted, and the tears wouldn’t stop. He couldn’t stop thinking about how North and Josh had given their lives for this, how grateful he was, how he was so, so  _ fucking  _ relieved that Simon was alive. The grief and shock from the past hours finally burst the dam in Markus’s mind, and he started to sob. He clung onto Simon’s shirt and completely broke down. Simon looked on, confused and worried. 

“Markus? Are you ok--” He was interrupted with a stream of emotions from Markus where they were interfacing, and it ripped the breath from his chest. 

Markus was decidedly  _ not  _ ok. However, he took a deep breath, and held his head up high, that fearless leader side showing through. His face still shone with tears, but he removed his hand from Simon’s head.

“I’m fine, Simon. My bedside manners have been inappropriate to someone who’s come back from the dead, don’t you think?” he said, chuckling.

Simon laughed softly as well, but stopped. Markus noticed this, and the mother hen was back.

“Simon, what’s wrong?” 

Simon was turning his head from side to side, looking lost. He turned to Markus. 

“I can’t see out of my left eye. It’s dark.” 


End file.
